


A Sanguine Venit ad Tenebras

by KillItWithFire130



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillItWithFire130/pseuds/KillItWithFire130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago there was a hidden place called Atlantis. A family had to escape for reasons known only to them and would soon run into trouble they would not have thought would find them once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sanguine Venit ad Tenebras

**Author's Note:**

> This involves characters from many different anime but will not be involving their respective worlds. The translation for the title is (From the Blood comes the Darkness)

Long ago there was once an enormous island that was know to the world as Atlantis.

It was filled with wondrous things and a land untouched by technology. which its inhabitants were extremely proud of.

They were separated into different kinds of villages both large and small and then soon enough started calling themselves the Elemental Nations because of their powers over the different elements.

Now there was one island in the Nations that was called Whirlpool and was the only place at all that was allowed any kind of technology, which everyone agreed to.

The family that had been chosen to live on the island to keep an eye on everything was from Wave and called themselves the Uzumaki clan.

They had once been a clan of well over 2000 people but one day a sickness took over Whirlpool and all but a select few died because of it.

The head of the family was named Reno Sinclair Uzumaki. He was tall with blood red hair that he kept in a messy ponytail and some strange kind of tear marks under each of his eyes, which glowed teal with a slit in them.

He always wore a pair of black goggles on his head and carried a sword that shocked a person with lightning chakra and would kill anyone who tried to steal it from him.

He had a son by the name of Renji Abarai Uzumaki who had the same hair as his father but it was spikier on the top. He had black designs tattooed on the sides of his face he usually covered with a headband and carried a serrated sword that could expand and turn into a kind of serpent only he could control.

Renji had a son called Kenshi Himura Uzumaki. He also had long blood red hair in a ponytail but he had amethyst eyes and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek from a battle. He also carried a wicked reverse blade sword only he could control the blood lust of.

Kenshin also had a son by the name of Kyoshiro Mibu Uzumaki, who was known as Demon Eyes Kyo by his enemies that happened to survive an encounter with him. He had slightly messy blood red hair as well but he liked to keep it a little short so it would not get in his way. He also carried a sword that only obeyed him and glowed ruby red when he was in battle.

Now because of all the women dying when the illness hit the remaining children were all born from their fathers through a ritual that they had created but only were able to have sons, which was fine with them and a disappointment to the women of the Nations that would have loved to become their wives and lived on such an amazing island.

Now Kenshin also had a son who he named Wufei Chang Uzumaki but because of a botched seal during the process the young man was born with eyes as black as obsidian and calm yet long black hair that made many people mistake him for an Uchiha, which he always beat said person saying that black and blue. He had a great dislike of women just like the remaining Uzumaki men and carried a sword that he had forged himself when he went to visit Iron Country.

Now when Wufei had turned 14 a war had broken out in the lands away from Atlantis and he was afraid that it would come to their lands so he and his family created an indestructible machine that they called a Gundam and he went into battle so that he could save as many lives as he possibly could.

The battle lasted two long years and the Uzumaki men waited until finally one day Wufei returned home triumphant from the battles and proud of the few scars that he had gotten because of the battles.

Now that he was 16 though he had longed for a son of his own so the ritual was prepared and he was able to soon give birth to his pride and joy whom he called Naruto Vincent Uzumaki. 

Now they lived in peace while Wufei was pregnant and it was then that the 4 elder men discovered their greatest secret...the Uzumaki men were all immortal. The five of them knew that if ANYONE found out about their greatest secret that they would be captured and experimented on to find out the secret. They would also be used as sperm factories in order to create immortal soldiers so one day they sealed everything on the island into trunks of scrolls, locked down Whirlpool and disappeared into the night on one of their boats, hoping that everything would pass soon and Naruto would be able to return to the land of his birth one day...


End file.
